This invention relates to subject matter disclosed in U.S. patent Applications: Ser. No. 973,346, filed Dec. 26, 1978, entitled "Wedge-Shaped Permanent Magnet Rotor Assembly" by Frederick B. McCarty and Alexander Silver, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,610; Ser. No. 973,344 entitled "Rotor Assembly Having Rectangularly Shaped Tongues", by Alexander Silver, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,921; and Ser. No. 973,343, filed Dec. 26, 1978, entitled "Rotor Assembly with Magnet Cushions", by Frederick B. McCarty, Alexander Silver and Lyman R. Burgmeier, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,693, each of which are assigned to the same assignee as this application.
This invention relates to high speed permanent magnet rotor assemblies, and more particularly, to rotor assemblies having wedge-shaped permanent magnets and anchors with undulating sides for attaching the pole bodies to the rotor's hub.
In the art, methods have been developed to join the non-magnetic hub to the magnetic pole pieces in a rotor assembly. One such method is the hot isostatic pressure (HIP) bonding process which is performed under extreme pressure (circa 18,000 p.s.i.a.) and at elevated temperatures (circa 2200.degree. F.). Another method used to join the non-magnetic and magnetic rotor materials together is furnace brazing, which is also performed at elevated temperatures (circa 1860.degree. F.). The brazing and (HIP) bonding techniques do not permit optimizing the heat treatment of the structural steel parts for maximum strength. The resultant brazed/bonded structure is not as strong as it could be.